Natalia Mishkin
Natalia became the Prince of New Avalon through an interesting series of events. The city's first Prince, Michelle Rauchete, met Natalia when the elder first opened up dialog with Natalia's sire, Dmitri Simyanova, who was Prince of another American Camarilla Domain in the Georgian city of Castle Dell and a highly influential and elder Kindred Embraced long before the Camarilla was conceived. When Michelle mysteriously disappeared shortly after the turn of the century, Natalia left Castle Dell and took the reigns of Princeship for New Avalon from Willum's stewardship as Prince Pro Tem. Willum was happy to hand over the throne, and Natalia has remained Prince ever since. An something of an oddity among the Ventrue, Natalia is very fascinated with popular culture and surrounds herself with icons of the modern age despite being an ancillae. She is often found at Club Noctis, reputedly New Avalon's most popular club, and seems happy to spend much of her time there. She is obsessive about order and organization, to the point of near-frenzy if anything is out of sorts, which is often considered to be a product of being raised under the tutelage of her sire. She tries to maintain a congenial attitude with all those around her, and gives off a fair attempt at being so, but there always seems to be an eternal anger that appears to be boiling just below the surface. She has been attributed with having the temper of a Brujah, but never to her face. Despite this, she either has a strong grip on her Beast, or as some would say, she has simply accepted her true nature. She seems to possess a strength beyond her age, which some attribute to her proximity to Caine's blood, but others silently question. Natalia is a strong Prince, but very strict. Many attribute these qualities as the reason New Avalon continues to flourish as a Camarilla Domain within the heart of the Sabbat-won Eastern seaboard, and for that overlook her many quirks and somewhat tyrannical hold over the city. The only thing that keeps Natalia's leanings towards tyranny in check is the Primogen Council. It is generally well known that Natalia has the support of the Ventrue and Tremere Primogen, but the Brujah and Nosferatu can pretty much be expected to generally oppose her, or at least try to scale back any of her decisions. The Toreador Primogen can typically be expected to keep Natalia in power, but in check, and the elder is hard to predict. The Gangrel Primogen is considered something of a wild card on the Council and could easily lean one way or the other, supporting either camp as he believes necessary or more beneficial to the city or the Gangrel in general. Natalia sits on the ''Gerousia'' as the Praetor, or Manager and has remained so since she first established New Avalon's Board. Even though Michelle was Natalia's predecessor as Prince and remains her elder in the clan, the former Prince did not participate in clan politics when she first settled the city and has since shown little political drive. This, combined with the fact that each city's Board only recognizes a single Praetor, means that Natalia has been the only Manager ever in New Avalon, even though she is not the eldest Ventrue.